


I'm Here For You

by Forever_a_Fangirl



Series: Undertale Smuts, Fluff, Angst [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Sad Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: I know this one was short.





	I'm Here For You

Undyne smiled to herself as she talked to Papyrus on the phone. "And that's when you tackle them!" "THANK YOU SO MUCH UNDYNE! IM GOING TO TRY THIS RIGHT NOW!" Pap hung up and she laughed as she put her phone back in her pocket. She was happy. She had a pretty chill day at the station and she got to come home to see her girlfriend that had been out of town for little over a week. That part just made her giddy. She had been with [Name] since her month that she had been on the surface, that has been 3 years ago. [Name] went to back to her hometown that her mom and step-dad lived in. From what Undyne remembered, you were going to tell them about her and your relationship.

Undyne remembers what happened when you told your dad about her. You didn't come out of the bedroom for weeks. If it wasn't for Sans, Undyne doesn't know what she would do. She shook the thought of what happened out of her head as she reached for her keys to unlock the apartment they both live in. When she opened the door, she set her keys on one of the hooks. She noticed your keys and smiled as she slipped her shoes off by the door. The monster walked into the living room and called out. "Babe! I'm home." She didn't hear a response so she went around the small apartment trying to find you. When she went into the shared bedroom she found you, sitting on the bed. She noticed that your shoulders were shaking, and your cheeks were wet. "[Name]?" She whispered as she stepped into the room. [Name] looks up at Undyne, her face stricken for a moment.

Undyne has never seen this look on your face. It shocked her. "[Name]?" As Undyne says your name, you break your face crumpling and only barely has time to reach both hands out for Undyne before she was there, kneeling at your feet. Undyne takes [Name]'s hands first. She places kissing on your knuckles and palms as you cry. She then reaches up to your face and presses soft kisses to your cheeks, and lips whispering that "everything is ok" and that "I'm right here."

When you can't cry anymore and look into Undyne's eyes she smiled somberly at you. "You want to tell me what happened?" You took a deep breath, trying to stop yourself from shaking before you spoke. "They disowned me." Her voice cracked as she closed her eyes. "Because of me?" [Name] opened her eyes before nodding softly. "When I got there everything was good. The greeted me like normal, the kids were excited that I was there. But after a couple of hours, they started to talk about monsters so I decided not to tell them. Then on the last day, my brother came in with his kids. His daughter came up to me and asked how did it feeling dating a monster." You took a deep breath. "They looked at me with shook and disgusted then they told me to leave and that I wasn't their child anymore."

Undyne moved from the floor to sit on the bed beside you as she held you close. "I-I don't know what to do anymore Undyne..." Your voice cracked as she made up look up at her. She wipes away the tears that sat at the corner of your eyes. "Who needs them? You have me, Pappy, Sans, Frisk, and all the others. Your family doesn't have to be blood relative, do they?" 

You look up at her with a somber smile. "No. They don't have to be."

"Besides punk, Toriel has already invited us to celebrate Christmas with them." Your smiled turned from a somber one to a happier. "There is the girl I fell head over heels for." You blushed as she kissed your forehead.

"I'll always be here for you no matter what, [Name]."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was short.


End file.
